


The Way I Love You

by Oilux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sex, commission, flight rising - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: The way he loved Alfie was unlike anything he ever experienced. Nothing else could compare to it. Nothing Daymion experienced even came close to it.





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from a very wonderful person named Calavir on Flight Rising. If you're interested in buying some work of your own, you can send me a message or contact me on my Flight Rising shop [here!](http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/art/2217223)

Hot lips pressed clumsily against his own as Daymion tried to open the door of the motel room. His head was swimming from the alcohol, making him almost stumble as he finally got the door open. Alfie was pressed against him tightly, refusing to allow an inch of space between them.

“Alfie-” Daymion rumbled, pushing Alfie back just enough to start tugging their clothes off. Open mouth kisses were pressed against his neck as Alfie let himself be undressed, hickey’s quickly forming on his darker skin. “Alfie, I-I can’t get this off if-if you…”

Talking was hard, but Alfie got what he meant, moving to help Daymion remove the last of their clothing. Daymion only wanted to think about how warm the other was, how much he had missed this time, time spent so intimately with his hero.

“Daymion.” Alfie’s hand found his face, tilting it to meet his own orange eyes. Daymion turned his face to press soft kisses against Alfie’s palm. The desperateness had faded somewhat, instead allowing them to bask in each others presence. Daymion’s mind was still swimming, but not as much as before, and all of his focus was on Alfie.

Before Daymion knew it, they were pressing against the scratchy and unkempt sheets of the motel bed. Their lips were against each other again, but not as desperate as before, slow and sweet, tenderness that they both missed.

Their shirts were gone first, tossed carelessly on the ground. Daymion’s hazy mind sent him a thought that he would need to wash those now. Alfie quickly interrupted any train of thought that Daymion had though, his lips and teeth moving together to leave bright red marks on Daymion’s skin.

“You’re eager.” Alfie rumbled in his ear, lips ghosting along the shell. Daymion snorted, fumbling with his pants just to get them off. Alfie laughed at his struggle, moving to help him take off his belt and slide his pants down.

“Always eager for you.” Daymion just couldn’t seem to stop pressing himself against Alfie, a small shudder going through him as the cold air of the motel brushed over him. Alfie immediately was pawing at the blankets, bringing them up to cover them both.

Daymion made sure to leave his share of marks on Alfie’s skin, until the other’s cheeks were flushed red and the passion was back, each of them touching each other desperately. Daymion felt himself almost laugh as Alfie squirmed, desperate for any attention and his erection standing proud. Daymion didn’t realize just how hard they both were until that moment.

“Just-just gimmie a second.” Daymion searched around on the bed for his pants, pulling out the small packet of lube he had in one of the pockets. Alfie whined when he took too long, pulling him back into a passionate kiss as soon as soon as Daymion was close enough.

“Oh yeah, I’m eager.” Daymion laughed, sounding freer than he had in a long time. Alfie’s charming laugh rang through the room along with his own, creating a fine melody. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alfie paused at his words, blinking orange eyes up at him as Daymion spread lube out on his fingers. He moved and kissed Alfie, hoping to distract him as he pressed a slicked finger against the other’s entrance.

“A little warning next time would be nice.” Alfie huffed against Daymion’s lips, but he was still smiling. Daymion slowly started to move his finger in and out, resting his head against Alfie’s collar.

“Pssh, you ne-never warn me.” Daymion laughed, but he was still careful, even while drunk. The alcohol was starting to wear off, but his mind was still foggy. Foggy enough to forget details, but not enough where he would wake up without any memories of what they did.

“Daymion.” Alfie whined, prompting Daymion to move. He slowly started to add a second finger, carefully watching Alfie’s face for any signs of pain. Daymion was always careful, but he wanted to be as safe as possible.

“C’mon.” Alfie wiggled his hips as Daymion added yet another finger. His nose scrunched in discomfort, but he didn’t tell Daymion to stop. Daymion pressed a soft kiss against the underside of Alfie’s jaw. “Daymion, c’mon.”

Daymion huffed a laugh, obliging and pulling his fingers out. Alfie wiggled his hips again in anticipation, only stilling as Daymion finally pressed against his entrance. With slow rocking of his hips, Daymion finally settled within Alfie, feeling like he was settling home. Alfie’s face scrunched in discomfort, burying itself in Daymion’s neck. Daymion rumbled words of comfort, completely still.

“You’re okay.” Daymion mumbled. “You’re okay.”

“You can move.” Alfie whispered, wiggling his hips to entice Daymion. Daymion couldn’t suppress the moan that passed his lips, making Alfie smirk.

Slow, gentle rocks came from Daymion, easing them both into the motion until they were panting, grasping at each other as they tried to gain friction against each other, gain ground against each other. Their skin was hot, and quickly enough they were moving as one, Alfie’s hips rising to meet Daymion’s thrusts, Alfie gasping loudly when Daymion hit his sweet spot dead on. Even still tipsy, Daymion angled his hips to hit that spot with every thrust.

“You’re normally louder.” Daymion laughed, and Alfie’s hand reached up, threading through Daymion’s dark hair and tugging sharply. Daymion hissed, but his movements never stopped.

“Shut up, you’re still drunk.” Alfie gasped, back arching as Daymion gave a particular rough thrust, hitting his sweet spot dead on. “Daymion.”

“You say my name so sweetly.” Daymion whispered, leaning down and leaving hickeys against Alfie’s shoulder and neck, just low enough to be covered by normal clothes. “Want everyone here to hear you scream.”

Alfie threw his head back with a moan, not bothering to reply with actual words. Daymion almost laughed, reaching between them and grasping Alfie’s erection, He started pumping it in time with his thrusts, loving it was Alfie started to fall apart under his touch, squirming as his orgasm came closer and closer to him.

“Da-Daymion.” Alfie shuddered out, mouth hanging open as he arched his back. It was the only warning Daymion got before Alfie came, spilling himself onto the messy sheets and their stomachs.

Daymion rolled his hips a couple times, coming just as easily as Alfie did. He cried out Alfie’s name as he did, lying on top of the other man and panting hard. He wasn’t sure how long it was before he pulled out, rolling off to the side.

“You’re always bigger than you look.” Alfie sighed happily, curling up next to Daymion, resting his head on the other man. Daymion snorted, feeling his eyes start to slide shut. A part of him said he needed to get up and leave, but it was easily drowned out by the need for rest.

Alfie’s fingers brushed against his cheek bones, just barely a flutter of touch, that Daymion hardly felt as he fell into sleep. The problems of life could wait until the morning.

* * *

He woke first, which was a relief. Daymion’s pounding headache made him wish he was still asleep though. With a small groan he sat up, rubbing his temples and feeling the small aches his body greeted him with. He glanced over at Alfie, almost laughing at the sight of his sleeping lovers face.

It wasn't fair to either of them, doing this. Waking up in the morning knowing they would have to go back to being two very different people. Daymion wanted to lay back down, wrap his arms around Alfie and forget the world outside. Alfie shifted closer to him, as if hearing Daymion’s thoughts. Daymion hesitated for a second before he placed his hand on Alfie’s arm, feeling warm skin underneath his palm.

Maybe this could be the time they stayed together. Maybe this would be the time the past could stay the past and not force its way into the present. Maybe this time the Hero and Villain could be everything they wanted to be, together.

Daymion slowly brought his other hand up to caress Aflie’s cheek, but completely froze when he saw his dark bandanna resting near the headboard. It must have slipped there during their romp, and the brown fabric stared at him, taunting him quietly.

He carefully plucked it from its place, pinching the fabric between his forefinger and thumb like it was a parasite. In that brief second, he never hated anything more.

But it didn't go back to its place upon his head. Daymion, careful not to rouse his sleeping lover, tenderly tied it around the others mans wrist, and pressed a soft kiss against the new knot in the fabric.

“You'll keep this safe for me, won't you?” Daymion mumbled to himself, finally pulling back.

“You have to ask?” Alfie’s sleep filled voice made Daymion jump, shying back like a child caught sneaking a cookie from the jar. “Come back and lay down.”

“I should get going.” Daymion fumbled with his words now, pulling back. Alfie’s hand caught his own before he could get too far.

“I love you, please, don't leave.” Alfie’s hand had a death grip on his own. “Daymion, please.”  
Daymion rolled his eyes. They were so different, and while the confession of love caught him off guard, they each had their own responsibilities. He didn't pull away though, gently moving Alfie to his side of the bed.

“Still the same old Alfie.” Daymion muttered. It was nice that no matter what happened, Alfie was still the same good person.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there for, basking in the warmth and comfort of each other's embrace, but it felt like seconds. Seconds compared to years spent apart, and the maid was knocking at their door, telling them it was time to check out. Daymion was the first one to pull back, calling out that they would be a couple minutes.

“I'll pay for another night.” Alfie mumbled, shoving the pillow over his face while Daymion threw his clothes on. Daymion snorted at the remark, looking around at the less than reputable motel.

“You want to stay here? Sad.” Daymion teased. “Besides you'll miss out on the free breakfast they offer.”

Alfie had never moved out of bed so fast. Before Daymion could even blink, Alfie was standing next to him, stealing a kiss and fully dressed, bandanna still tied around his wrist. Daymion almost laughed, but held it back.

“I don't want to go when the best thing I have is right here.” Alfie mumbled. Daymion paused, hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. It wasn't what he expected Alfie to say.

“Hey, unlike the Hero of the Ashfall Waste, I have places to be.” Daymion joked. Alfie laughed as well, pushing Daymion aside to open the door.

“Fine, fine, now come on! I want breakfast!”

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow would they be ready for each other. They could have this morning for each other though. Just for now. 


End file.
